You're My Best Brother, Hyung
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kakak beradik yang lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga yang harmonis. Namun keharmonisan itu hilang saat mereka beranjak dewasa. Orangtuanya selalu terlibat pertengkaran, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tak kuat lagi dan masuk ke jurang yang salah. Sementara Chanyeol, hyungnya rela mengorbankan ginjal untuknya. / Baekhyun!Dongsaeng, Chanyeol!Hyung / BROTHERSHIP / 1SHOOT


You're My Best Brother,Hyung.

Main Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol as Park Chanyeol

- Byun Baek Hyun as Park Baekhyun

Another Cast :

- Kim Joon Myeon as Park Joon Myeon ( ChanBaek's Dad )

- Zhang Yi Xing as Park Yi Xing *Genderswitch* ( ChanBaek's Mom )

- Kim Jong In as Kai ( Baekhyun's Friend )

- Oh Se Hun as Sehun ( Baekhyun's Friend )

- Other Cast as Cameo (Chen(EXO),D.O.(EXO),Luhan(EXO),Kris(*EXO)Daehyun(B.A.P),Jin(BTS))

Genre : Angst,Brothership,Family Life,GS (for LayHo couple)

Rating : T ( Teen )

Length : 4.146 word ( One Shoot )

A/N** : **Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena disini ada unsur GS-nya. Tapi, itu Cuma berlaku buat LayHo couple ya. ChanBaek tetep jadi namja. Kan takutnya ada yang salah paham karena genrenya. Brothership tapi ada GS-nya. Ya takutnya aja sih ada yang punya pikiran kaya gitu. Buat yang udah ngertiin aku, thanks ya. Maksudnya, dengan ada genre GS-nya itu gak jadi masalah. Makasih banget ^^. Dan yang agak gak suka, plis ngerti ya. Thanks yang udah baca A/N ini.****

**ENJOY !**

Author POV  
>Suatu sore di sebuah rumah yang terletak di kawasan Seoul. Terdapat sebuah keluarga yang harmonis tengah bersenda gurau di kebun belakang rumah itu. Pasangan suami istri dan kedua anak mereka,Park Chanyeol -15 tahun- dan Park Baekhyun -14 tahun- . Keluarga Park tinggal di sebuah rumah yang –sangat- besar dan mempunyai sebuah kebun kecil di belakang rumah mereka. Memang bukan seperti kebun-kebun yang lainnya. Kebun milik keluarga Park adalah kebun berbagai macam bunga. Ada mawar,melati,anggrek,dan yang lainnya.<p>

Meskipun mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- adalah seorang namja, tapi mereka sangat merawat kebun itu dengan sangat baik. Bahkan, Baekhyun sangat mencintai kebun bunga ini. Bukan hanya kedua anak mereka yang sangat merawat kebun ini,kedua orang tua mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama. Jika ada kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama, keluarga Park selalu menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk kerja bakti merawat kebun ini. Appa dan eomma Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kebetulan memang mempunyai hobi yang sama. Yaitu berkebun. Dan ajaibnya, kedua hobi mereka menurun kepada kedua anak mereka. Mereka memang terkenal dengan embel-embel 'Keluarga Harmonis' di sekitar perumahan dekat rumah keluarga Park. Walau begitu,mereka selalu menanggapinya dengan tersenyum manis kepada warga jika ada yang memuji keharmonisan keluarga mereka.

"Channie,Baekkie. Apa kalian sudah selesai?" kata Park ahjumma –eomma mereka- seraya mengusap rambut kedua anaknya ini.  
>"Sebentar lagi,eomma. Channie hyung sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.<br>"Hyung juga sebentar lagi,eomma,Baekkie." Jawab Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusak rambut adik kesayangannya itu –Baekhyun- .  
>"Nah,sekarang sudah selesai!" seru Baekhyun. "Nah,Channie hyung kalah dariku. Kutunggu traktiran makannya besok saat sekolah,Hyung." Kata Baekhyun sebelum berlari ke arah rumahnya sambil menyibir ke arah Hyungnya.<br>"Isshh,awas kau Baekkie!" jengkel Chanyeol karena kalah taruhan dengan Baekhyun.  
>"Memangnya kalian bertaruh apa?" heran appa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang entah kapan telah berada di samping Chanyeol sembari membantu sisa pekerjaan Chanyeol.<br>"Jadi begini,appa. Aku mengajak taruhan Baekki untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Dan taruhannya siapa yang paling cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, maka yang kalah besok harus mentraktir makan siang di sekolah. Dan ternyata, aku yang kalah. Hufft,besok uang jajanku pasti menipis gara-gara mentraktirnya." Jelas Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya dengan mem-pout-kan bibirnya.  
>"Besok appa tambahkan saja uang jajanmu. Jadi, uang jajan yang biasa kau tabung tidak akan terganggu. Eotte?" saran appanya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah anak sulungnya ini.<br>"Jinjja? Huwaa,gomawo,appa! Appa memang appa yang terbaik! Gomawo appa." Seru Chanyeol sambil menghamburkan pelukannya ke arah ayahnya itu.  
>"Yakk yakk! Kau ini berlebihan sekali,Chanyeol. Iya,sama-sama. Apa sih yang tidak appa beri untuk anak sulung appa yang sangat tampan ini? Daripada lama menunggu,ayo kita masuk. Kita makan siang." Kata appanya lagi sambil membawa Chanyeol ke dalam rumah bersama istrinya.<p>

"Pantas saja kalian lama sekali. Ternyata sedang menunjukkan adegan 'drama keluarga Park' , dan parahnya lagi tanpa mengajakku. Kalian semua menyebalkan." Seru Baekhyun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya kala ketiga orang anggota keluarganya masuk sambil saling merangkul.  
>"Oh, jadi uri Baekkie sedang cemburu." Goda eomma sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang duduk manis di depan meja makan.<br>"Isshh,eomma." Ketus Baekhyun dingin sembari tetap menunjukkan wajah _'sad face' _nya.  
>"Ya sudah,appa minta maaf,ya,Baekkie." – appa -<br>"Eomma juga,Baekkie." – eomma -  
>"Hyung juga."- Chanyeol - . Sahut ketiganya kompak meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.<br>Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya,aku maafkan kalian semua. Sekarang ayo kita makan!" seru Baekhyun setelah memaafkan appa,eomma dan hyungnya.  
>"KAJJA!" seru appa,eomma dan Chanyeol bersamaan.<br>Dan siang itu menjadi siang yang sangat manis dengan suasana harmonis yang tercipta di tengah-tengah keluarga Park.

**SKIP TIME  
>3 TAHUN KEMUDIAN ...<br>**Seharmonis-harmonisnya sebuah keluarga, suatu masalah akan selalu menghinggapi suatu rumah tangga. Seperti yang sekarang dialami oleh keluarga Park. Keharmonisan keluarga Park tiba-tiba mulai memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Faktor terbesar yang mempengaruhi pudarnya keharmonisan keluarga Park adalah waktu. Mereka berempat akhir-akhir ini sangat jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dimulai dari Park Joon Myun yang sekarang telah naik pangkat menjadi seorang Executive Manager perusahaan ayahnya, Park Corp. , lalu Park Yi Xing, dia sekarang telah menjadi seorang wanita karier yang bisa dibilang cukup sukses. Dia bekerja di perusahaan properti terbesar di Korea Selatan, Wu Corp. .

Park Chan Yeol dan Park Baek Hyun kini pun telah menjadi seorang siswa salah satu SMA terkenal di Korea Selatan, SM High School. Mereka memang mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri pada bidang musik. Tapi, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri sangat aktif di bidang ekskul musik sekolah, jadwal untuk pulang ke rumah pun menjadi terkikis. Yang biasanya pulang pukul 15.00 , kini mereka harus pulang jam 20.00 . Itupun jika jadwal ekskul mereka memang sedang kosong, jika sedang padat mereka bisa pulang sampai pukul 22.00 . Otomatis, saat pulang ke rumah tidak ada sama sekali waktu untuk sekedar bercanda sekilas dengan keluarga mereka. Karena,setiap pulang mereka berdua akan langsung ambruk di atas kasur mereka. Saking lelahnya –mungkin- .

Dan pada saat klimaksnya, hubungan diantara mereka benar-benar sudah sangat renggang. Apalagi ditambah dengan pertengkaran yang sering terjadi antara Joonmyun dan Yixing. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apa masalah mereka yang sebenarnya. Karena, tubuh mereka terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan masalah yang mendera keluarga mereka. Tapi, selihai-lihainya mereka untuk menulikan pendengaran mereka untuk mendengar dialog pertengkaran antara appa dan eommanya itu, mereka tetap tidak bisa mengelakkan telinga mereka yang tetap bersikukuh untuk mendengar sayup-sayup pertengkaran kedua insan yang dulu sangat harmonis itu. Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan kondisi seperti ini. Untung saja, Chanyeol masih waras untuk tetap bertahan dengan keluarga ini. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan adiknya, Park Baek Hyun.

Baekhyun merasakan pengaruh yang sangat besar dari masalah kedua orangtuanya. Baekhyun sangat stress menghadapi kedua orangtuanya itu. Dan puncaknya, Baekhyun terjun ke suatu lubang gelap yang dinamakan ' Dunia Malam'. Baekhyun jadi sering ke klub malam, beserta kedua sahabatnya, Kim JongIn –Kai- dan Oh SeHun –Sehun- . Dulu,Baekhyun tidak berteman baik dengan Kai dan Sehun. Tapi, saat masalah tengah mendera keluarga Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun membujuk Baekhyun untuk menjadi 'Anak Malam' yang sering mereka berdua lakukan. Awalnya, Baekhyun sempat menolak. Tapi, tak ada salahnya jika kita membiarkan diri kita bebas dengan aktivitas luar pada saat malam. Daripada harus meringkuk di atas tempat tidur tapi yang Baekhyun dapatkan hanya stress karena mendengar pertengkaran antara eomma dan appanya. Sayangnya, Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan Kai dan Sehun.

Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan ekskul musik di sekolahnya. Karena dia telah terperangkap terlalu dalam di lubang hitam –Dunia Malam- yang terlanjur Baekhyun lompati dan akhirnya terperangkap di dalam sana. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu. Chanyeol mulai curiga pada Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi seorang anak yang 'nakal'. Pertama, Baekhyun meninggalkan ekskul musik. Ayolah, Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat terobsesi dengan hal-hal yang berbau musik. Apa ada maniak musik tiba-tiba meninggalkan 'idolanya' tanpa sebab?. Kedua, Baekhyun dekat dengan Kai dan Sehun. Kai dan Sehun. Kedua anak yang terkenal dengan sifat 'berandalan'nya. Jujur, Chanyeol mulai mengira bahwa adiknya terpengaruhi oleh kedua anak berandalan itu. Apalagi sifat-sifat Baekhyun memang sangat berubah 180 derajat. Ketiga, prestasi Baekhyun di kelas sangat merosot sekali. Baekhyun terkenal sebagai anak yang pintar di kelasnya. Tapi, semester kemarin, Baekhyun tidak mendapat rangking sama sekali. Dan parahnya, tidak ada raut wajah kecewa di wajah Baekhyun, melainkan tetap biasa. Dingin. 'Tuhan, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?' Itulah pertanyaan yang sering kali terbesit di pikiran Chanyeol.

**-AT HOME-  
><strong>"Ayolah Baekhyun! Angkat telfonnya!" rutuk Chanyeol yang kesal karena telfonnya ke Baekhyun tak kunjung diangkat oleh Baekhyun.  
>Tapi nihil, Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat telfon dari Chanyeol. Kini Chanyeol mulai mengerti. Yang mempengaruhi Baekhyun menjadi 'nakal' seperti ini adalah kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, ayolah. Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mengalami tekanan batin karena appa dan eommanya. Tapi Chanyeol juga! Makanya, Chanyeol sangat tidak menyangka dengan perubahan Baekhyun. Pengaruh kedua orangtuanya sangat besar berpengaruh ke adik kesayangannya itu. Bayangkan saja, Baekhyun yang dulu adalah Baekhyun yang ceria,ramah,pintar,murah senyum dan sangat aktif dalam bidang musik. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang dingin,nakal,sombong,pemalas dan sering pulang larut malam. Oke,Chanyeol juga sering pulang malam. Tapi,Chanyeol punya alasan logis. Yaitu karena dia mengikuti ekskul musik tambahan di sekolah. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Pulang larut malam tanpa alasan sama sekali. Ingatlah, Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan dirinya dari ekskul musik. Chanyeol sangat kaget waktu itu. Tapi yang lebih mencengangkan Chanyeol lagi adalah, Baekhyun meninggalkan ruang ekskul musik begitu saja tanpa mengatakan kata maaf sedikitpun pada member ekskul musik sekolahnya dan –Baekhyun- .<br>"Baekhyun, kenapa kau bertindak sejauh ini.?" gumamnya sambil mengusap fotonya dan Baekhyun. Tak terasa, sebutir kristal bening menyusuri pipinya. 'Tuhan, adilkah ini?' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN... – 01.30 -  
><strong>'cklek'  
>Suara decit pintu depan rumah keluarga Park terdengar terbuka. Untungnya suara decitnya tidak keras. Sangat pelan. Sehingga memudahkan si pembuka pintu masuk tanpa ketahuan oleh sang penghuni rumah. Tapi harapan pelaku itu untuk masuk tanpa ketahuan pupus sudah. Baru saja dia melangkahkan satu langkah menuju kamarnya, seluruh ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang dan memperlihatkan seorang namja paruh baya sedang menatap tajam si pembuka pintu itu yang ternyata Park Baek Hyun.<br>"Darimana saja kau,Baekhyun! Kau tahun ini jam berapa?" geram Joonmyun,namja yang sedang menatap tajam Baekhyun.  
>"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Baekhyun namun dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Dia tidak peduli bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya, Park Joon Myeon.<br>"BISAKAH KAU SOPAN SEDIKIT PADA ORANGTUAMU,BAEKHYUN!" bentak Joonmyun sambil mencengkram kuat kerah baju Baekhyun.  
>"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa sopan kepada orang yang telah membuat masa depanku hampir hancur." Jawab Baekhyun lagi tapi nadanya lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya walaupun memang suaranya memang masih datar.<br>"APA MAKSUDMU?" geram appa Baekhyun karena perkataan anak bungsunya itu.  
>"Huh,bahkan kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu apa. Cih." Cibir Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi menggunakan nada datar.<br>"Appa serius Baekhyun! Apa maksudmu!" kesal Joonmyun yang masih mencengkram kuat kerah baju Baekhyun.  
>Bukannya menjawab. Baekhyun malah menyeringai ke arah ayahnya. Kini dia menepis tangan ayahnya dengan kasar.<br>"Kalian berdua tidak pernah memperhatikanku lagi! Kalian berdua lebih mementingkan pekerjaan kalian daripada keluarga. KELUARGA MACAM APA-"  
>"HENTIKAN,BAEKHYUN!" tegas seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Dia adalah Park Chan Yeol.<br>"Sudahlah,lupakan saja." Ucap Baekhyun datar dan berlalu lagi menuju motornya yang masih terparkir di depan rumah besarnya. Baekhyun masih mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang meneriakkan namanya dari dalam rumah. Dan dia tahu siapa itu.

.  
>Baekhyun POV<p>

Aku mengendarai motorku dengan kencang. Aku tidak peduli dengan kondisiku yang kini sangat berantakan. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keluargaku itu. Appa dan eomma benar-benar sudah berubah. Aku sadar, aku melakukan hal yang salah. Tapi,kekecewaanku pada eomma dan appa sudah melewati batas. Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa pada eomma dan appa. Sayup-sayup dialog pertengkaran antara eomma dan appa selalu terngiang di otakku. Sejujurnya, aku sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga yang biasanya selalu aku dapatkan setiap hari. Tapi itu dulu. Bahkan, aku sangat merindukan Chanyeol hyung. Aku memang tidak marah padanya. Jujur, jika saja aku egois aku akan memaksa agar Chanyeol hyung ikut sepertiku. Tapi, aku masih sangat sayang pada Chanyeol hyung. Apalagi dia tadi membentakku seperti itu. Jujur, hatiku sangat sakit mendengar bentakan dari Chanyeol hyung. Makanya, tadi aku memilih langsung meninggalkan rumah karena aku tidak mau terlihat sebagai pengecut karena aku menangis di hadapan mereka semua. Jika saja aku tidak memikirkan harga diriku, tadi saat Chanyeol hyung membentakku aku akan menghambur ke pelukan hangatnya yang sangat aku rindukan. Tapi,sayang. Taraf kekecewaanku pada eomma dan appa terpaksa aku lampiaskan juga pada Chanyeol hyung. Mianhae,Channie hyung.

Sekarang, aku telah sampai di bar milik salah satu teman Kai, Kim Jong Dae atau biasa dipanggil Chen. Ini adalah tempat favoriteku minum bersama Kai dan Sehun. Terkadang mereka membawa temannya lagi. Kai membawa Do Kyung Soo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Sehun membawa Xi Lu Han,namja asal China yang Sehun kenal di bar ini. Tapi jangan salah kira. Mereka tetap sebatas teman.

Tapi entah mengapa, saat aku masuk ke bar, aku sangat tidak bernafsu untuk mencari yeoja untuk menemaniku hari ini. Walaupun, di sekitarku –ah- maksudnya sekelilingku sangat banyak namja yang sedang menggoda yeoja'nya'. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan mereka. Oke, kalian bisa menyebutku orang gila. Meninggalkan keluarga yang sedang kacau, sedangkan aku malah 'hura-hura' disini. Tapi, jangan salah kira dulu, walaupun aku sangat sering datang kesini, aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu'. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mencari yeoja pasanganku untuk berdance ria. Ayolah, umurku masih 17 tahun. Tapi, lain denganku lain juga dengan Kai dan Sehun. Jangan kira mereka kini sedang duduk bersamaku melihat pemandangan 'panas' di sebelahku. Ingin tahu? Yap, mereka sedang menggoda yeoja mereka di sudut ruangan sana. Bingo! Kini mereka malah sedang melakukan _french kiss_ dengan yeoja mereka sekarang.

Setelah mulai jengah dengan pemandangan di depanku, aku mulai teringat kembali dengan keluargaku. Jujur, jika aku memiliki mesin waktu, aku ingin segera memutar waktu kembali pada masa aku kecil. Entah aku harus selugu apapun. Asal keluargaku tidak sampai berantakan seperti sekarang. Tuhan, apa salah keluargaku? Selama aku hidup –ah- maksudku, sebelum 3 tahun yang lalu, aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan keluargaku. Tuhan, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku telah terlanjur kecewa berat pada appa dan eomma. Jika saja mereka mau meluangkan waktu mereka untukku dan Chanyeol hyung, aku tidak akan menjadi anak berandalan seperti ini. Aku sadar, aku juga melakukan hal yang sangat fatal, yaitu meninggalkan ekskul musik sekolah. Sejujurnya, jika aku boleh memutar waktu, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang anak berandalan seperti ini. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"Mau minum?" tegur salah satu bartender disini yang ber-_name tag _'Jung Dae Hyun'  
>"Oke. Dua gelas,ya." Jawabku santai. Tak lama gelasku datang dan aku menghabiskan dua gelas tanpa sisa setetes pun.<br>"Dua gelas lagi." Tambahku begitu terus sampai-sampai tak terasa mungkin ada sekitar 6 gelas aku habiskan tanpa sisa. Kadar kehausanku entah mengapa langsung naik saat terus memikirkan nasib keluargaku. Tanpa sadar, aku melupakan vonis dokter saat aku memeriksakan kesehatanku minggu lalu. Aku divonis dokter terkena virus gagal ginjal ringan. Tapi, biarlah. Virusnya masih ringan, belum berat.

Flashback On

Hari itu aku merasa perut bagian ginjalku sangat sakit. Tadinya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, namun saat aku menghiraukan rasa sakitku, rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah. Akhirnya, aku menyerah pada rasa sakitku. Aku memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Aku diperiksa oleh seorang uisa yang ber-_name tag _ "Kim Seok Jin" . Dari raut wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti orang yang baik.

Sesaat setelah pemeriksaanku, aku mendapat hasil lab yang menyatakan kenyataan yang agak mencengangkan untukku. Aku divonis oleh dokter bahwa aku terkena gagal ginjal ringan. Menurut dokter Seokjin, penyebab aku terkena virus gagal ginjal ini karena aku terlalu banyak minum wine. Memang, akhir-akhir ini aku sering minum di bar milik Jongdae. Dokter menyarankan agar aku berhenti minum. Namun, untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatiku pada keluarga, aku terpaksa melakukan ini semua.

Flashback Off

5 Menit kemudian setelah menghabiskan gelas ke-8 ku, tiba-tiba aku merasa perutku sangat sakit sekali. Terutama di bagian ginjalku berada. Sakit sekali sampai-sampai aku tersungkur ke lantai. Orang-orang datang mengerubuniku sebelum kurasa semuanya gelap gulita.

Baekhyun POV End

.

Chanyeol POV

'BLAM'  
>Suara pintu kamarku ku tutup dengan keras. Sehingga menghasilkan suara debuman cukup keras. Aku baru saja keluar setelah mendengar percakapan singkat antara appa dan Baekhyun. Aku sempat berteriak untuk memanggil nama Baekhyun, tapi bukannya mendapat pelukan atau setidaknya tatapan hangat. Malah yang kudapat adalah sifat dingin Baekhyun dan dia tidak menggubris teriakanku dan malah pergi menuju motornya untuk pergi dari rumah lagi. Aku sangat sakit melihatnya dingin kepadaku. Tapi, entah penglihatanku saja yang mengada-ada atau memang benar, aku melihat butiran kristal bening memenuhi kelopak mata indah Baekhyun. Jika benar dia menangis, lalu mengapa dia malah pergi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja?<p>

"Kau ini istri siapa? Aku atau direktur muda sialan itu,hah?"  
>"Aku istrimu,Joonmyun! Dia hanya teman kerjaku! Dan tolong jangan pernah menyebutnya direktur muda sialan lagi! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku jika dia mendengar semua ini!"<br>"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Mau ku sebut dia apapun itu hakku! Dan kini kau malah mempermasalahkan jabatanmu di kantor,hah? Jika kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu, silahkan. Tapi jangan harap besok kau melihat direktur itu hidup besok!"  
>"APA?! Kau gila,Joonmyun?! Direktur Kris hanya atasanku! Dan kau tidak berhak mengatakan itu!"<br>Lagi, mereka berdua bertengkar lagi. Sayup-sayup pertengkaran mereka sangat jelas terdengar oleh kedua telingaku. Dan seolah aku telah jengah dengan topik pertengkaran mereka. Mereka kembali mendebatkan soal direktur perusahaan Wu Corp. , tempat dimana Yixing umma bekerja. Direktur muda itu adalah Wu Yi Fan atau biasa orangtuaku meyebutnya Kris. Dia memang sering mengantarkan eomma untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan pasti, appa sangat cemburu melihat eomma begitu dekat dengan atasan eomma. Masalah lain yang membuat appa benar-benar jengkel adalah, Wu Corp. adalah pesaing berat perusahaan ayahku, Park Corp. . Belakangan ini, permasalahan pertengkaran appa dan eomma adalah direktur muda itu, Wu Yi Fan –Kris-.

'DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT'  
>Suara getar handphone ku membuyarkan lamunanku dengan masalah pertengkaran appa dan eomma. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak aku ketahui. 'Mungkin penting' batinku.<br>"Yeoboseyo? Igo nuguseyo?" tanyaku pertama kali untuk mengawali pembicaraan.  
>"Ini dari Rumah Sakit Incheon. Apa ini benar dengan Park Chan Yeol?" jawab seseorang dari seberang sana dan berhasil membuatku membulatkan mataku.<br>Pasalnya ini dari rumah sakit. Ada apa?  
>"Emm, benar. Ini dengan Park Chan Yeol. Ada apa?" tanyaku sopan pada seorang yeoja yang aku simpulkan dia adalah resepsionis dari rumah sakit itu.<br>"Ah. Adik anda Park Baek Hyun sedang dirawat disini. Bisa anda menjenguknya?" jawabnya lembut tapi sukses membuatku membulatkan mataku karena dia menyebutkan adikku, Baekhyun.  
>"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Ucapku sebelum aku langsung menutup sambungan dan langsung menyambar jaketku dan melesat keluar kamar.<p>

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" tanya Joonmyun appa datar yang membuatku menghentikan langkahku sebentar dan berniat untuk memberitahukan kondisi Baekhyun kepada appa dan eomma yang masih beradu mulut sebelum aku melewat di depan mereka.  
>"A-appa. Baek-Baek-Baekhyun.." ucapku terbata-bata karena saking paniknya dan saking khawatirnya aku pada kondisi Baekhyun.<br>"Ada apa dengan anak berandalan itu?" kata Yixing eomma datar dan seketika memperlihatkan _poker face_-nya.  
>"Baekhyun...masuk..rumah...sakit...appa...eomma.." ucapku final dan berhasil membuat mata kedua orangtuaku membulat sempurna.<br>"MWO? Dimana dia sekarang?" kaget appa dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya sedangkan eomma kulihat langsung melesat kekamarnya dan mengambil tas kecil.  
>"Di Rumah Sakit Incheon." Ujarku singkat.<br>"Kajja,Joonmyun, Chan Yeol. Kita pergi. Sebelum Baekhyun menunggu lama kita." Tegas eomma kepada aku dan appa.  
>"Kajja."<br>Akhirnya aku, appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk pergi kesana bersama.

Chanyeol POV End

.

Author POV

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol, Joonmyun, dan Yixing langsung menuju ke resepsionis rumah sakit.  
>"Dimana ruang Park Baek Hyun?" tanya Joonmyun gusar kepada resepsionis yang ber-<em>name tag <em>"Jung Soo Jung".  
>"Ruang 105." Ucap resepsionis itu singkat sambil tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, Joonmyun dan Yixing.<br>Setelah merasa mendapatkan jawaban, mereka bertiga langsung menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai dua. Karena ruang dimana Baekhyun dirawat adalah di lantai dua.  
>Begitu mereka sampai di depan ruang rawat Baekhyun, seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Sepertinya dia yang menangani Baekhyun.<br>"Uisa." Sapa Joonmyun perlahan namun terdengar oleh sang dokter yang ber-_name tag _ "Kim Seok Jin" itu.  
>"Ah, pasti ini keluarga pasien Park Baekhyun." Ujar uisa itu lembut.<br>"Iya,uisa. Kami keluarga Baekhyun. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun,uisa?" tanya Yixing.  
>"Sayang sekali. Kenapa kalian baru membawa Baekhyun sekarang?" ucap dokter itu sambil memasang raut kecewa di wajah tampannya. Namun, bukannya pengakuan yang didapat olehnya, malah raut wajah bingung yang didapatnya yang berasal dar wajah Chanyeol, Joonmyun dan Yixing.<br>"Apa Baekhyun belum memberitahu kalian semua soal penyakit yang dideritanya?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Namun lagi-lagi hanya dibalas tatapan bingung oleh ketiga orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini.  
>"Haahh, baiklah. Mungkin Baekhyun belum memberitahukannya kepada kalian. Baekhyun menderita gagal ginjal stadium akhir. Dia terlalu banyak minum wine. Sebenarnya, saya sudah menganjurkan pada Baekhyun untuk berhenti minum. Namun, entah mengapa Baekhyun malah tidak mendengarkannya. Jadi, akibatnya, virus gagal ginjal nya membesar dan menyebabkan ginjal kanannya tidak berfungsi lagi." Jelas Seokjin yang kali ini dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut dari Chanyeol, Joonmyun dan Yixing.<br>"APA?!" teriak Chanyeol,Joonmyun dan Yixing bersamaan.  
>"Baekhyun harus melakukan transplantasi ginjal. Saya harap, kalian bisa menemukan pendonor ginjal secepat mungkin. Karena, saya takut hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Baekhyun."<br>"Saya bersedia,uisa." Ucap Chanyeol singkat yang membuat Joonmyun dan Yixing membulatkan mata mereka.  
>"Chanyeol, sudah cukup appa kehilangan satu anak appa yang membangkang dari appa. Kamu satu-satunya harapan appa,nak. Jangan kamu donorkan ginjal sehatmu. Apalagi untuk didonorkan ke anak berandalan itu. Appa-"<br>"APPA!" bentak Chanyeol yang membuat omongan appanya terhenti dengan bentakannya tadi.  
>"Maaf jika Chanyeol membentak appa. Tapi, bagaimanapun sifat Baekhyun, Baekhyun tetap adik Chanyeol. Begitu juga dengan appa dan eomma. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun adalah manusia yang keluar dari perut eomma. Apa hanya karena dia pergi dan berubah sifatnya akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun bukan anak appa dan eomma?" isak Chanyeol sambil menatap appa dan eommanya bergantian.<br>"Chanyeol benar. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah anak kita,Joonmyun." Ucap Yixing sambil menatap suaminya,Joonmyun.  
>"Iya. Maafkan appa,Chanyeol. Appa terlewat sedihnya pada Baekhyun. Oh iya,Chanyeol soal transplantasi ginjal Baekhyun, apa benar kau bersedia untuk menjadi pendonornya?" ujar Joonmyun dengan suara lembutnya sambil menepuk bahu anak sulungnya itu.<br>"Aku siap,appa. Aku siap menjadi penyelamat bagi Baekhyun. Ayo uisa. Kita ke ruang operasi." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis pada dokter Seokjin beserta appa dan eommanya.  
>"Baiklah. Jika kamu sudah siap, ayo kita ke ruang operasi." Ajak Seokjin sambil berlalu bersama Chanyeol menuju ruang operasi.<p>

-IN OPERATION ROOM-  
>Chanyeol POV<p>

Sekarang aku tengah berbaring di ruangan serba hijau senada dengan baju yang menutupi tubuhku saat ini. Disebelah ranjangku terdapat ranjang seorang namja yang akan ku sumbangkan ginjalku. Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak percaya pada sosok namja yang tengah berbaring lemah di kasur sebelahku yang kini sedang di beri obat bius. Ya, namja itu adalah adik kesayanganku, Park Baekhyun.  
>"Jangan takut,ne Baekhyun. Sebentar lagi kamu akan sembuh." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis ke arah ranjang Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian, kurasa mataku mulai berat. Hingga tak terasa mataku perlahan terpejam dan aku tak sadarkan diri.<p>

Chanyeol POV End

-2 HOURS LATER-  
>Author POV<p>

'cklek'  
>Suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampakkan seorang namja berbalut baju hijau yang kini tengah menunjukkan wajah masamnya kepada dua orang di hadapannya –Joonmyun dan Yixing- .<br>"Bagaimana uisa? Apa operasinya berhasil?" tanya Joonmyun sembari menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.  
>"Operasinya..." jeda Seokjin dan kembali berkata, "...berhasil." "-tapi..pasien Chanyeol..." jeda lagi Seokjin yang kali ini menunjukkan wajah yang lebih masam dari sebelumnya.<br>"Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" gusar Yixing sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Seokjin yang sedari tadi hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.  
>"Dia...meninggal."<p>

DEG

"APA?!" teriak Joonmyun dan Yixing bersamaan. Hingga akhirnya air mata kesedihan di mata mereka tak dapat mereka bendung lagi.  
>"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Chanyeol, namun kondisi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menurun saat menit-menit terakhir operasi membuat Chanyeol tak kuat. Maafkan kami.." sesal Seokjin sambil berkali-kali membungkuk di depan Joonmyun dan Yixing.<p>

Author POV End

Baekhyun POV

Sebuah cahaya lampu menusuk ke dalam rongga mataku yang membuatku tersadar dari tidurku. Tunggu, kenapa semua serba putih? Lalu mengapa aku tidur di ranjang yang biasanya ada di rumah sakit? Apa aku ada di rumah sakit? Sungguh, aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sebuah siluet manusia yang tengah terbujur kaku berada di samping ranjangku. Dia memakai baju serba hijau sepertiku. Tunggu! Aku seperti mengenal namja itu! Namja itu terlihat seperti Chanyeol _hyung_! Tidak mungkin! Oh ayolah! Apa yang dia lakukan disana? Sekalipun dia sakit, badannya tak mungkin seperti itu! Dia terlihat seperti orang yang telah... MENINGGAL.

'cklek'  
>Eomma? Appa? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Eomma berjalan ke arahku? Apa artinya?<br>"Baekkie..kau sudah sadar,nak?" ucap eomma pelan sembari mengelus pelan surai rambutku. Entah mengapa, biasanya aku akan menepis sentuhan dari eomma dan appa. Tapi, mengapa tangan-tanganku seakan-akan luluh dengan tatapan eomma yang menyiratkan akan kesedihan yang sanagat dalam. -walaupun aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya- .  
>"Sudah." Jawabku singkat. Kini pandanganku tertuju pada namja yang terbujur kaku yang kini wajahnya tengah diusap pelan oleh appa.<br>"Eomma, apa itu Chanyeol _hyung_?" astaga! Apa yang telah aku katakan? Dia tidak mungkin Chanyeol _hyung_! Namun entah mengapa, mulutku ingin sekali menanyakan hal konyol itu.  
>"Dia..." kulihat eomma menatap sekilas pada appa –yang masih setia disamping namja itu- .Dan dapat kulihat dari ujung mataku, appa mengangguk. Entah apa maksudnya.<br>"Dia...Chanyeol, Baekkie. _Hyung_-mu." Lirih eomma tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh kedua telingaku. Detik itu juga, bulir-bulir kristal jatuh mengenai bantal rumah sakit. Aku bisa tidak percaya dengan omongan eomma. Tapi, melihat tatapan eomma dan appa meyakinkanku bahwa itu adalah Park Chanyeol, _hyung_ kesayanganku.  
>"Channie mendonorkan ginjalnya padamu Baekkie. Ginjal kananmu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Saat operasi, kondisi Channie benar-benar menurun. Akibatnya, dia tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya dia...PERGI.." jelas appa yang samar kulihat –karena air mataku yang menghalangi- sedang menangisi Chanyeol <em>hyung<em>.  
>"TIDAK MUNGKIN! EOMMA DAN APPA BOHONG KAN! CHANYEOL <em>HYUNG<em> TIDAK PERGI! UISA! AMBIL LAGI GINJAL CHANNIE _HYUNG_! BIARKAN AKU SAJA YANG MATI! AKU SAJA!" teriakku sambil memukuli bagian ginjalku.  
>"Sudah, Baekkie." Ucap eomma sambil berusaha menenangkanku. Saat Seokjin uisa masuk appa mendekat ke arahku dan memelukku. Dapat kulihat, jasad Chanyeol <em>hyung<em> telah tertutup oleh selimut putih.  
>"CHANYEOL HYUUNNGG!" teriakku sambil berusaha turun dari ranjangku tapi terlambat karena Chanyeol <em>hyung<em> telah dibawa keluar ruangan.

-1 MONTH LATER-  
>"Chanyeol <em>hyung<em>...hiks..hiks..." isakku sambil mengusap nisan yang sudah satu bulan meninggalkanku, eomma dan appa.  
>"Chanyeol <em>hyung<em>...bogoshippeoyo...Baekkie kangen waktu kita berkebun bersama. Sekarang Baekkie, eomma dan appa sering berkebun lagi. Tapi.. kalau ada Channie _hyung_ pasti lebih menyenangkan." Kataku sambil mengusap air mataku halus.  
>"Chanyeol <em>hyung<em>...gomawo untuk semuanya.._You're My Best Brother,Hyung_."

END

Huaaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga ni FF.. ini ngerjainnya sampai 1 minggu lebih loh.. muehehe sebenernya sih gak setiap hari..cuman emang kalo ada kesempatan aja nulis.. kalo lagi males ya enggak -_- . Aduh ini maaf banget ya kalau endingnya tidak memuaskan. Tadinya aku juga mau bikinnya tuh happy ending gitu.. tapi gak tahu kenapa waktu terakhir ngelanjutin FF kebayangnya malah sad ending. Aduh maaf pake bangett.. :((

Tadinya aku mau bikin ChanBaek parent nya tuh WuFan sama ZiTao. Tapi gak tega sekarang sama 'status' WuFan di EXO. Bukannya aku ga nganggep, tapi agak sakit aja kalo nulis FF masih pake cast WuFan gege. Ya walaupun gege tetep ada jadi cameo. Jadinya kepikirannya malah LayHo couple. Ga papa kan yaa?

Satu lagi soal Chanyeol jadi hyung, itu sebenernya aku tuh gak sengaja beneran deh. Pertamanya, emang aku tuh fokusnya ke Baek, pokonya Baek kudu jadi adiknya. Tapi, waktu dipikir-pikir lagi, ini kan FF ChanBaek nah kalo Baek jadi adiknya, Yeol kan pasti jadi hyung aja aura(?) ChanBaek shipper nya aku lagi berkibar, jadi tetep maksain Yeol jadi hyung nya deh. :P

Last word, give your love review. Mumumu~ *tebar flying kiss w/ Baek* dadah~ aku mau pergi ke EXO Planet(?) *menghilang bersama Kai pake teleportasi(?)nya Kai* CHU~


End file.
